


WardrobeShipping In The Park

by VoicesOfChaos



Series: Zexal Month 2016 [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, Throuple, Triad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 17:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7723960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesOfChaos/pseuds/VoicesOfChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cathy returns home from vacation and goes on a date with her lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	WardrobeShipping In The Park

**Author's Note:**

> Made for Zexal Month 2016. This is my first ever fic about polyamory so I am really nervous about it not being good. I'm sorry about using so much terminology you might not recognize. I hope you enjoy it though.

Yuma and Kotori sat together on the park bench in anticipation. They were early for their date as they were super excited to see her and had missed her so much the past few weeks. Even though Yuma and Kotori were dating each other, things just didn't feel the same without the third member of their open triad, Cathy.

Cathy had been on vacation in Europe the past two weeks of summer vacation. She didn't exactly have good cell service so she was only able to contact her lovers very briefly while she was far away for so long. Everyone had missed her so much, and they all wanted to bombard her the moment she got off the plane and back home. But she insisted that she was burnt out from her trip, and she wanted some alone time back in her own house to unwind for the night.

Though she did have plans with her triad to have a date as a throuple in the park the next morning. She had been running a little late as she wasn't fully unpacked yet, and she wanted to make sure she picked out a cute outfit to wear. Kotori especially would appreciate that. When she did humbly arrive, Yuma jumped up and screamed her name as he ran towards her. He practically jumped on her in a hug with so much momentum they both nearly fell over. It was nice to see Yuma chase after her for a change; it always felt like she was the one jumping on him.

Cathy said in a sly tone, “Oh my my Yuma! Never seen you this excited to see me. Have the rest of your lovers not been treating you as well while I was out?”

Yuma nuzzled his face against hers, “Nah they have been. I love Kotori, Shark, and Alit, they have all been great. I even got to see Michael recently, been a long time since I last had alone time with him too. But just because I love them all never means they could replace what I love about you.”

Cathy blushed. What happened to that silly goofball she crushed on in middle school? When did he grow up to actually have a sense of romance? Not to mention that his polycule was so complicated with so many strings connected to so many different people. He could love so many different people at the same time and yet nobody ever felt left out or left behind. It was a crazy kind of romantic magic Yuma had. She could never handle that many people, would be too exhausted. She was quite polysaturated with her triad and her other boyfriend, Takashi Todoroki.

Kotori slowly walked up to the two with a gentle smile on her face. “It is good to see you back Cat. I've missed you.”

Cathy broke Yuma's hug, “Okay Yuma, enough for now. Let me get some time with my favorite bird.”

Cathy and Kotori hugged in a much gentler, sweeter way. But Kotori's grip was firm and her face rested comfortably on Cathy's collarbone. Cathy could tell just how much Kotori really had missed her.

It was funny that they started off hating each other. They would both compete for who could get Yuma's absent-minded attention better. As they clashed with each other over and over again, they realized more and more just how beautiful the other was. Until one day it had finally reached a breaking point. In the middle of their fighting, they suddenly ended up kissing each other. And then from there they didn't stop until they were both cuddling naked, exhausted from all the pleasure they had just given each other. Yet they both still did like Yuma, who was already quite tangled in relationships. Working out the details of their triad was simpler than they thought it would be. They all loved each other and they all loved being with each other together. As with any polyamorous relationship, the hardest part was just working out schedules, made especially hard with how popular Yuma is. At first, both Kotori and Cathy wanted to keep close tabs on and know all the details of Yuma's many boyfriends, but that quickly grew very tiresome. It didn't take long to understand that Yuma loved them as much he loved all of his other boyfriends, and that didn't make his love for them any less special. In fact it made it more amazing as the love he got from his other relationships multiplied into all of his other relationships. Yuma wouldn't leave them for other people.

Yuma wrapped his arms around both them in his own hug.

Kotori scowled as she said, “Do you mind? This is my alone time with Cathy, you just got to hug her. You can hug us together later, let me feel her all to myself a little bit longer.”

Cathy let out a cheerful laugh, “Oh wow! There really is not enough of me to go around. Next time I go away we'd better figure out how to clone me. I will need to at least get you both a body-pillow with a picture of me on it.”

Yuma laughed quite hard at that silly joke while Kotori made a dumbfounded face. Why did she love these two dorks again?

After what seemed like forever, the three of them broke the hug. They couldn't spend the whole day just in a cuddle-puddle. Cathy was happy to be back home and wanted to walk around town a bit. They quickly all decided to go get ice-cream. With Cathy in the middle, she held hands with both Yuma and Kotori as they walked there.

Cathy chuckled, “After how rough you two have been about having me back I wonder how Takashi will be tonight. He is taking me out on a date tonight at a fancy restaurant.”

Yuma laughed, “He is always so stiff and serious. I bet he will try to act like you never left.”

Kotori interjected, “No way! I bet he will break down and start crying about how much he missed you.”

“You wanna bet? We can have put up some high stakes.” Yuma replied.

Kotori grinned, “A chance to get favors from you in the bedroom, of course I am in for that bet.”

Cathy could not stop smiling. Her boyfriend and girlfriend were taking bets on how her date would go tonight with her other boyfriend. And the results would affect what the three of them do together in bed next time. This was all too fun and wonderful. Her vacation was great, but she was so happy to back home with her loves.

 


End file.
